the sound of the ocean
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: Ryou's past combined with present. No flames!
1. prolouge

Hi, Easter term stinks i'm stuck with my geeky brother and his twitty friend, and everytime I try to type he always bothers me and I just have to throw something at him.

Anyway, I thought of this while listening to this song, no flames please! Plus i'm using english names! .

Something has happened to Ryou, go back into his past and find out!

I do not own anyone or anything from this story expect Ryou's friend.

"I wonder why the ocean did that" the waves crashed against the rocks then retreated back to the sea reavling odd pepples and beautiful shells. I ran towards them, sand climbing up my toes and seaweed sticking onto my sole and trailing behind me. The sun had just broke from the clouds and shined onto the ocean back, I smiled enjoying the gentle breeze which followed after, some kids poking something (possibly a jellyfish) stared at me and gave me a clueless expression. I winked at the boys knowingly and began to run faster, as I reached them, I heard someone call my name, I ignored them and just picked up the shells my eyes twinkling with happiness, I put one to my ear and.  
"RYOU!"

I felt my legs being pulled back and I ended up on the ground while someone just chuckled at my unfortunateness(sorry i can't spell). "Didn't think you would come back here after what happened last time" the stranger laughed climbing on top of me pushing my arms back,I struggled against the strangers grip but of course like all the other people in the world he was stronger than me. I could feel his breath on my neck and winced, "hey, Ry I found a starfish wanna see?" he asked in a childish voice, 'Did, I have a choice?', the stranger was still to hard to see but I could just about see his hands connet with mine, "help someone help" I sobbed trying to fight him off,  
"Ry? What's the matter?" the boy asked sounding confused catching my hand and holding it still, "get off me! Help anyone please" I cried tears rolling down my cheeks, the shells were still in my other hand and that's when I did it, I lunged them at the stranger, the sharp one's must of cut through the skin coz he began to scream in pain and shock, I used this moment to escape, I stood up ignoring the blood which was on my feet, then I began to run,  
"RY!" the stranger screamed, I kept running and running, even when my feet stood on glass bottles, I was crying to hard to feel pain, crying to hard to not see where I was going, the last thing I did was scream, as I saw something big and moving coming towards me.

look I know this sucked this is so not chapter one I promise i will carry on with this one,  
yes I was doing something when i was typing this and there is a lot of spelling mistakes, the next chapter begins when Ryou was 4 and was thrown into care. 


	2. chapter one

I know the prolouge sucked. I'll try better this time. Ok this is the first day Ryou ever went into care, Yea I know he problury didn't go into care, but then again maybe he did after his mum died and his dad went back to Egypt.  
Anyway I wanted to make this coz Ryou is one of my faviote charters. Ok anyway I'll start chapter one.

I'm using english names, and the first part is Ryou writing and he is 4 so spelling errors are on purpose but i made it in a way you can read it or i think i have,plus there's a writing part it's his thoughts and stuff so barely no spelling errors, I got the mind of a 4 year old, no flames!

I do not own anyone or anything from this story expect Ryou's friend.

Chapter one

Hi! I'm Ryou Bakua,  
I'm 4 and 3 moths,  
I got a Dady who fids bured tresue in eypt and mumies.  
I got a mumie, I no whre she is,  
she is with my baby sitr in hevn.  
Ha, Im clver no one can spel baby yet!  
A weid lady came to my hosue, she sid she was a socl workr.  
I do not no wht tht is, but she gae me a red loly pop! She mut b a new mumie 4 me!  
she has a blo car, and i was alowd to sit in it! Im luky! but now we at big building,  
Hey! I speled building!

"Where are we going?" I asked tugging at her blouse, the building looked so much like the one in my books, the horrid one's where only orges and evil step mothers live. The social woman ignored me but she did give me another lollypop! It was green and don't taste as good as the red one, but I still sucked on it happily. I was happy now that I had two hands, one to hold the lolly pop, one to hold my diary! But that stopped when the social lady grabbed onto my hand, I dropped the lollypop by accident and went into a crying mode. I mourned over the green sucker which still sat there. This got one the social lady's nerves but she waited patiently, blowing a magic pink bubble now and then! I lost 3 people I loved now, life was unfair! I stood up wiping the tear stains away, then backed away as if I was at the scene of the crime. I could hear the social lady mutter something about children about how dirty and stupid they were. I wasn't dirty or stupid! I was clever and clean! The social lady grabbed onto my free -but very sticky- hand then continued the slow walk to the caste. I expected to see lighting spark from the top of the caste and bats fly out of the attic window, the trees to laugh and point its roots at you, the ground to shake and try to eat me up like sunday dinner. But all I could see was the door and I knew if someone opened it they would throw me in and lock me in forever, I whimpered then clung onto the social ladies top, "please, i'm a good boy, I go to church, I do everything I'm told, I wanna go home please,  
I wanna go to my mum and my dad and we can play snakes and ladders again, and i'll let them win, I promise" I kept sobbing hoping that i'll get to go home, but the social woman just gave me this pity look and I felt my hopes being crushed.

She kept on walking, ignoring my pleas and my cries, as we reached the door some boy ran in front of it, he looked like a prince! His hair was like real gold so Silky and soft looking, his eyes were a deep ocean and sprakled beautifully like the real ocean, his skin was a pale pink like the lipstick mum wore when she was going out, I didn't take much note of his clothes as they looked dull and boring, a vest and a pair of shorts, he looked around 8 years old. He grinned at me,  
"oh who's a cute girl then" he wolf whistled but I just blinked confused, girl? "I'm not a girl" I squeaked not daring myself to look into his eyes once again.  
the boy moved closer to me examining my face, I looked up to see his face that close to mine once again he blinked,then he jumped back a bit shocked,  
"shit, your a boy, why have you got white hair only cute girls have white hair never seen a boy with white hair" he said,  
I never knew someone can say white hair more than 3 times in a sentence,  
"I'm Ryou Bakura, I was born with this hair, my mummy had white hair..."

I trailed off thinking of mummy, I saw her she just laid there in a box, her eyes closed. She was wearing the t-shirt I brought her with all my piggy bank money, she also a short skirt a high heels,  
I didn't cry that day, I just stared at her, my mother.  
"oh, is she dead?" the boy asked, I nodded looking down at the ground this time.  
"come on Ryou lets go in" The social lady said pushing the door open, I didn't look up, I was to scared but I could hear the boy follow me,  
"Ryou, cute name my name's Bradley but everyone just calls me cheek coz i'm cheeky" I smiled but that easily disappeared when I looked up, the walls were a horrid black covered in cobwebs and dust, "hey don't worry that just all the stuff we forgot to clear up at Halloween" Cheeky laughed getting on toes and touching some then showing me it was fake.  
I sighed in relif and earned a smile from Cheeky who kept stealing glances at me. If anyone else did that I would run away and hid in a cupbored but Cheeky was being friendly and I already liked him. The social woman was still yapping on to someone covered in dough,  
I knew they were talking about me but that didn't bother me to much. Everyone seemed to be doing it. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound which scared me and I wondered if it was a sign to show that a monster was going to eat me. Cheeky laughed then bent down and helped me onto my feet. "don't worry it's just lunchtime" he said showing me a little clock on his wrist, lunch! My ears perked up, I loved food!

"Can I have some food?" I asked thinking in the world of chips,  
Cheeky grinned again,  
"Ryou this is a start to a beautiful friendship" he said taking my hand and running towards a door.

I know it was short I wanted to make two parts, I also know it stunk, I was trying to think like a 4 year old so if anyone thinks i'm crazy talk to my brother who says he likes these things! read and review! no flames! . 


End file.
